


Early bird

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jeffrey wakes up to a surprise from his girlfriend Nadine
Relationships: Jeffrey Geiger/Nadine Winslow





	Early bird

“Why hello.” Nadine said to him.

She was wearing a slinky, sleek, lacy nightgown as she greeted him.

“Early bird catches the worm.” Jeffrey jokes.

“Morning Jeffrey.” Nadine sings out happily to her lover.

“What’s all this for?” Jeffrey’s eyes slowly rolled down to the plates of food on the kitchen table.

“I made you something.” Nadine said to Jeffrey.

“You didn’t have to.” Jeffrey said to Nadine.

”Go ahead and eat up.” Nadine tells him.

“The food looks delicious, by the way.” Jeffrey replies.


End file.
